


a kind of magic

by bwooberries



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry again, i never really explained that i'm sorry, mingi and jongho are there but not really, wizard au?, yunho gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwooberries/pseuds/bwooberries
Summary: Hongjoong is a wizard who's speciality lies in healing and Yunho is clumsy.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	a kind of magic

“What are you looking at?” Yeosang approached Hongjoong, a bowl of cereal in his hands as he sat down on the windowsill as well. When the older didn’t answer, the brunet frowned and looked down into the park next to the apartment building; trying to find what had captivated the other this much. A small smile was playing on Hongjoong’s lips as he watched the boy in the park play with a little girl and Yeosang let out a small laugh when he found his target. “Will you ever stop looking at him? I mean, it’s kinda strange, isn’t it?” Hongjoong finally tore his gaze from the boy and looked at the younger male next to him, the smile slowly turning into a pout. “It is, isn’t it?” He sighed and looked down at his hands. “It’s not that I mean to, it’s just like he keeps drawing me in. There’s… something, something about him.” “Maybe you just think he’s cute?” Yeosang teased, a smirk now prominent on his face. “I think you’re cute. Do I stare at you?” Hongjoong dryly replied, turning back to look out the window once again. “Aww, you think I’m cute. But… what if he’s like us? Maybe it’s your magic reacting to his.” As if to prove his point, the younger male took his spoon out of the bowl and froze the remaining milk in it. “Ugh, go away with your ice magic. The room temperature drops every time you use it.” Hongjoong complained, although there was no bite to it. “Shut up, you love me and my ice magic.” “Hm, I guess I do.” The blond finally stood up, taking the bowl from Yeosang. “Jeez, definitely too cold.” He walked over to the kitchen and placed it in the sink, the younger following him. “But what you said about the magic thing, I guess it could be that. Although he never really gave off the vibe.” Hongjoong leaned against the counter as he pondered to himself and Yeosang couldn’t help but laugh. “The Woosan have literally set your kitchen on fire with their magic and you didn’t know they were wizards.” “Oh shut it. Anyway,” Hongjoong stood up normally again. “Wanna go somewhere? I’m tired of sitting around all day.” “Sure, let’s go then.” Yeosang jumped up excitedly and Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile at the youngers’ antics. “Get the others too, I’ll treat you three today.”

“How was the park?” Seonghwa asked as Yunho closed the front door behind himself, ready to slip off his shoes. “It was nice, I met a sweet little girl who wanted to play hide and seek.” Yunho eventually joined Seonghwa on the couch, watching the older put his phone away and turn to face him instead. “Sounds fun. What was her name? Maybe I know her from the daycare.” “Lee Eunbi. Although, I suppose that’s kind of generic. Uhm… she had shoulder-length straight black hair and - ah right she also had this butterfly hair clip. She said she wears it every day.” Seonghwa watched with a smile as Yunho excitedly went on about the little girl he met, happy that the younger seemed to have had a good day. “Oh, I think I know her, actually.” Yunho smiled at that and cuddled himself into the couch, draping a blanket that was lying next to him over himself. "I'm gonna take a nap." He announced and was passed out just seconds later. Seonghwa shook his head and laughed at the others antics, he never understood how the male did that – falling asleep just like that. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, deciding to get started on a late lunch or early dinner so that they could eat when the younger woke up again.

"Wake up sleepy head. I made your favourite." Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes to see San hovering over him and closed them again, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "Yah, that's now how you treat someone who made you breakfast." "How did you even get in?" The reply came out muffled, the pillow in his face not exactly doing Hongjoong any favours. "Hongjoong, hyung, Joongie, Joong of my life, we all have had keys for this place since the week you moved in." San smiled innocently and stayed just long enough for the older to see it before fleeing the room, making his way back to the kitchen. "These kids, I swear." Hongjoong mumbled to himself and got up, walking over to his closet and throwing on a hoodie before leaving his bedroom as well. He shook his head when he saw the three males sitting on his couch, happily munching on their food. "Morning, demons." The blond grumbled, a chorus of "MORNING!"'s following. When Hongjoong finally took a seat as well, the attention suddenly seemed to be focused on him. "So, how did I get the honour of you guys being here?" Not even expecting an answer, the oldest of the bunch started to dig into his food. "Well, you treated us yesterday so we wanted to treat you too. You always take care of us, so we thought maybe we could at least make you breakfast." Wooyoung answered and the other two nodded along. Hongjoong swallowed and tried to contain his smile. "You know it's in my nature to take care of others, it kinda comes with having an affinity for healing magic. But… thanks, it means a lot." He barely had the time to put his bowl down on the coffee table before he had the three males surrounding him, drawing him into a very warm group hug. "Alright alright, can I actually eat now?" Hongjoong laughed and the others quickly let go of him.

Once again at the park, Yunho didn't know what to do. It was getting colder outside, small icy puddles had already formed overnight, so not a lot of children would be out today. For a while, Yunho enjoyed the peace it gave him and sat down on one of the swings, which usually were always being used whenever he came. But after an hour of people watching and swinging, he got bored. He started wandering around the park, hoping to maybe discover something new and possibly exciting. Although, that didn't last for too long as he slipped on one of the icy patches and fell, his arm not only making a not so pretty sound but also brushing a sharp stone. Yunho cried out and sat up, holding his arm close to himself. 

Hongjoong was almost home when he heard a cry of pain sound through the park. He immediately went in, trying to find out where it came from. When he saw who it was, he got flustered for a second before running up to the male and crouching down next to him. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Hongjoong tried to be as calm as possible, not wanting to send the other male into panic.

Yunho looked up at the newcomer, the tension in his body loosening when he saw the kind and careful eyes of the male. "I… think I broke my arm. I slipped on the ice and fell." He admitted with an embarrassed smile, still clutching onto his arm. 

"Let me help you get up and I'll take you to my apartment. It's in the building right over there." Hongjoong pointed his finger to the building next to the park. "I'll be able to help you better there and it would probably be good for you to get out of the cold." He offered the cute stranger his hand, although he wasn't sure if it would be the smartest way for him to get up. Surprisingly, the male took his hand and with the help of Hongjoong heaved himself up.

It surprised Yunho how small the blond actually was and he could tell that the other was thinking the same. He smiled shyly at him and asked him to show the way, already holding onto his arm again, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body. 

Hongjoong prayed that none of his friends were at his apartment, he really didn't want to deal with them at that moment. He quickly ushered the male in and closed the door behind him, foregoing taking off his shoes because he had other priorities. "Sit down on the couch and take off your jacket. I would prefer it if you take whatever you're wearing under off as well so that the access to the injury is easier, but if you're uncomfortable you can just bunch up the sleeve as well." 

Yunho nodded and did as asked, hesitating before taking his hoodie off as well. It did make him slightly uncomfortable but he'd look over it in favor of maybe getting the pain in his arm reduced. Truth to be told, he did wonder exactly what the other was going to do, although the blond seemed confident in what he did so Yunho hoped it would be okay. 

"Alright then. This… might feel a little weird, sorry." Before the brunet could question him, Hongjoong took his arm into his own hands and closed his eyes, visibly concentrating as he let his magic run through the others arm, slowly but surely piecing everything back together as it should be. And he felt it, he felt that the other had magic in him, felt that it was greater than anything he ever felt. 

Yunho watched the other in wonder, realizing that he must be a wizard like Seonghwa and him. It was bizarre, living with his parents, he always thought that people like him were rare, although now that he lived in the city he seemed to be proven wrong. 

The two sat in silence, Hongjoong healing up Yunho's arm and Yunho watching him. That was, until the brunet cleared his throat and started talking. "My name is Yunho, by the way. Jeong Yunho. I'm… sorry for all of this, I'm just rather clumsy but I never actually got hurt like this. I'm sorry you have to go through all this trouble, you probably-" "Calm down, Yunho. Everything's alright, your arm should be okay now too." Hongjoong finally let go of Yunho's arm and gave his hoodie back to him, the younger gladly putting it on. "I'm Kim Hongjoong. And really, no need to worry. Helping people is kind of my thing, if you haven't guessed already." He sat up, his cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink. "I never learned how to use magic and my roommate doesn't use his around me because of that. It was interesting to see and feel how it works." Yunho admitted truthfully, smiling at Hongjoong. "Everyone's magic is different. My specialty is healing magic, my friends exel in ice, fire and air magic. But yours… It's unlike anything I have ever felt. Maybe it was because you never used it, it could be that all the unused energy is bundled up." The smaller started pondering a bit more, thinking out loud from time to time. Yunho watched him and listened, entranced by the male.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably head home; I don't want to worry my roommate." Yunho said eventually, already putting on his jacket. "Oh yeah sure. Uh…" The flush returned onto Hongjoong's cheeks and he faced the floor instead. "Would you like to hang out sometime? You seem like a very nice guy and uh-" "Of course! Here," Yunho pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Hongjoong. "Save your number and text yourself. We can make out the details later!" Hongjoong did as told and handed Yunho his phone back, quickly getting up to get a scarf from the drawer near the front door. "Here take this, it must be even colder outside now!" Yunho smiled and thanked the older, reassuring that he would text him later and left the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Hongjoong let out a huge puff of air and finally slid out of his shoes. "This is going to take some time getting used to."

But unlike he predicted, Yunho and Hongjoong got on surprisingly well. There weren't lots of awkward situations and the two could talk to each other without ever getting bored. Instead of watching Yunho from his window, Hongjoong had taken to joining him from time to time instead, only if his friends weren't around though. Although, they did look surprised to see Yunho and Hongjoong on the olders couch with cups of hot chocolate when they came to visit that day. (Yeosang would tell you that he saw it coming, San would tell you that Yeosang was full of bullshit.) One day, they organized a group meet up with all of them, also inviting other friends of Yunho and Seonghwa's and spent an hour explaining the different kinds of magic to him and even tried to teach him some basic things. The group has kind of become and set thing since then and the eight of them would often be seen hanging out, either at someone's apartment or somewhere else. And while Yunho and Hongjoong both gained new friends, the time they spent together also let them explore their feelings a little.

It's been months since they first met and if asked, Hongjoong would tell you that he's probably been in love with the younger ever since their first conversation. Yunho would tell you that it took time for him to understand why he felt so differently about Hongjoong and San (who Yunho surprisingly became very close to) would tell you that he was tired of the two of them always dancing around each other. When it became clear that neither of them would actually do anything about their feelings, the other six males started making plans and schemes to get the two together. Almost giving up, San came up with one last thing, something you'd see in every American teen movie.

And so Hongjoong and Yunho found himself locked into the Woosansang's apartment, along with a note on the door that told them to 'stop being cowards and confess already because it became painful to watch them pining over each other. And if Yunho didn't say anything but just kissed Hongjoong instead and if they spent the two hours they had alone just whispering sweet nothings while holding each other, well then no one had to know that.

To this day, Hongjoong wouldn't be able to tell you what drew him to Yunho then and what still draws him in every single day. But if asked, he'd probably smile while thinking of his boyfriend and tell you that it just might've been a kind of magic, one that you'll only feel once in your life and only if you're lucky enough.


End file.
